You're Just a Small Star in the Universe
by LiveLoveDoyle
Summary: Bryanna (bree-an-uh) figures out who she is and soon goes undercover as Agent Brye. PLease note that this is completed. If you would like to read the continuation, look for my other story :)


_\- Date : Unknown , Log 1 ._

"Bryanna?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Please step inside."

I took hesitant steps into the office or almost a conference room. I have never been recruited for anything. _Nothing_.

*Coughing*

"I'm sorry Sir. Would you like to start the _evaluation_."

All the thoughts that I were floating in my brain just went black and disintegrated. I stood up.

"What weapons do you work with?"

"Um, anything, uh," my hands started to sweat. _This dude looks like a goldfish.._ "I work with anything really, my forte is knives."

"Please, choose from that cabinet there."

I took a close look at the cabinet and its contents and grabbed the smallest thing I could find. I studied my tattoo, smiled, and threw the dagger at the nearest thing I could find. Apparently, it happened to be a coffee cup. It punctured the mug, spilling out black coffee along with it.

"Impressive."

That was all, are you effing kidding me. It was a dagger. The _smallest_ item in that cabinet and it shattered a coffee mug perfectly. What does this douche bag want from me.

"I'm going to relocate. I need to see bigger things from you." I didn't know if he was talking about my ass or something else.

"Change of plans, we are going to the training arena."

Relocation, perfect.

…

A long walk led to a glass arena, huge might I add, with simulation courses, weapons of all sorts, and other miscellaneous crap. There were also two people inside the arena. One in orange armour and the other in a dark locus green.

"Welcome to the training arena."

I was staring at the two male figures in the arena.

The "goldfish" led me to a staircase that led into his fishbowl arena. I didn't have any cool armour to keep myself from getting hurt but I was pretty sure my gymnastics backround would help me.

"Clear out Locus."

The dude in green moved out. How ironic. The one in orange was looking? in my direction. I couldn't tell.

"Go down, grab something and hit the targets. We will do agility later. Felix stay and evaluate in the arena."

The signal cut out for a moment and then was back on.

From his _box_ the goldfish watched with caution. Just to clarify, I was in a tight ass black body suit. And I'm not that tiny. Sometimes some certain things like to get in my way.

…

Next was agility. I had to dodge a sniper. That was some scary shit. Was he trying to get me killed?!

Evaluation finished and the goldfish introduced me to the two dudes I was staring at. Let me just say, DAYUMN. The one is hot. Like, making my hands drenched, hot. The other was decent looking. Kind of a douche bag. Whatever.

…

I was asked to stay overnight on the ship. I noticed I didn't see one other female the whole entire night.

I went to the arena because, it was open, and it was empty. I pulled out _my_ personal knives (that I had on me) and asked for target training.

"F.I.L.S.S. start target training program."

Target training started just as any other program would.

"Initiate anti-gravity."

 _Wait what. I didn't initiate anti-gravity._ I was flailing around to get upright. I saw an unfamiliar figure looking through the glass, watching as I make a complete fool out of myself. I threw one of my knives at the target. Hitting it immediately. _Luck_.

"Terminate anti-gravity."

 _Oh shit._ Soon enough I was falling. _Wtf man._ I tossed another knife at the glass box where the figure was standing. It broke the glass but was caught around three inches from the figures face. I landed smoothly with a hand on the ground, looking all badass because that's why I'm here.

"F.I.L.S.S. turn the lights on."

Lights flickered on. (Please note I did not tell her to turn on the lights.)

Looking at the box, I saw one of the dudes I saw earlier. I couldn't remember which one of the two it was though. He had a whiny voice and was the smaller one of the two. I glanced at the color band on his arm. Orange. Definitely Felix.

"What do you want from me.."

"State your name."

"Bryanna, I was just evaluated earlier today, but I was _ordered_ to stay overnight."

"Hmm. He likes you. You have _some_ potential."

"Um, excuse me, _some_ potential? I think you're mistaken."

"No, I don't think I am."

The knife came whirling back towards me, almost cutting off my bun. _What. A. Jackass._ I don't have time to play these games. After some silence, I made the first move.

"Why do you care about him liking me."

"Because I do."

"That's not a valid answer."

"Well, what _is_ a valid answer?"

"One that completely answers the question. But you're too much of a dumbass to comprehend what I'm saying."

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't 'comprehend what you're saying'."

I stopped trying at this point. I walked over, picked up my knives and terminated the program. The bad thing was, there just so happened to be _one_ bunk in the _exact_ room that had Felix and Locus assigned to it.

 _I didn't sleep that night._

…

\- _Date : Unknown , Log 2 ._

Can I _, just,_ leave _._ There are no separate lavatories. The people assigned in the bunk have to share one lavatory. I mean it's spacious but, I just happen to be the only female. _Could things get any worse?_

I went to the mess hall to grab something to eat for breakfast. Nothing was set up. _What…_

I went back to the bunk room hoping the door would be unlocked. But, alas, it was not. _Well great._ I slumped against the door and waited. People walked by staring at me, with curious faces. I ended up flipping people off for staring too long. Most were very young kids, maybe early twenties, I was around my thirties.

…

I was startled when I saw someone with large, dark hands dragging me by the feet back into the room. _Shit. I fell asleep against the door and now this person is dragging me._

"Let go of me!"

"Shh, you'll be ok."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

No response.

"I said, what th-"

"Be quiet, don't wake Felix."

"Who the hell cares about that douche bag!"

No response, again.

Once I was inside the bunk room, he dropped my legs and walked away. I couldn't think. I was so tired and so disoriented that my thoughts weren't processing correctly. A piercing sound came from the loudspeaker located on the ceiling.

"Rise and shine. Bryanna, Report to the arena. You're wasting time."

 _Wtf._ I have no strength. I'm so effing tired. I glanced at my tattoo but deep down I was studying _the scar_. Clothes were soon dumped on top of me and a low, gentle voice came from behind me.

"Put these on and run. I will meet you down there."

I threw the clothes on, which were _hideous_. A bright orange jumpsuit, one that inmates would wear. It was very tight as well. I sprinted down the hall trying not to trample anyone passing by. Once I arrived inside the fishbowl, the goldfish did not have an approving face.

"What have we here?"

Was he talking about the broken glass or me?

"This is absolutely unacceptable. But the fact that a small throwing knife could break this glass is beyond me. The force coming from the knife must have been at a great amount. Impressed, yet disappointed. You will be paying for repairs."

 _Yay._

I soon learned that I should direct to him as the Chairman. _He still looks like a goldfish._

I ended up going through a number of tests. A lot of tests. Some were absolutely stupid and useless. Others I enjoyed, like navigating jetpacks and other shit.

…

Back at the bunk room some _special_ tailor came in to take get measurements for a suit of armour. I was asked if I wanted any personalised colors or sizes. I ended up choosing one of the latest models. And one of the more expensive sets. But that is what was the most recommended for me at least.

 **Set: Helioskrill Armour l - look it up**

 **Color (main): Black**

 **Color (accent): Dark purple**

 **Other:**

 **Helmet: Hole in back for hair placement**

 **Extra compartments for hand held melees**

 **Separate speakers for music**

 **Tighter compression around chest and legs**

 **Cost: 5,785.00 USD**

Half of the cost was already covered and since I was from the United States they converted the cost into USD. At least I have better armour than most of the people on this ship.

 _I fell asleep in the afternoon and didn't wake until early the next morning._

…

\- _Date : Unknown , Log 3 ._

I was awoken to a knock on the door. Groggily, I got up and opened it. Not aware of how I looked. My set of armour came in. It came exactly the way I had ordered it. Surprisingly they had rushed my order due to certain circumstances. _Scary._ I was ordered to the arena, again. Today was my first mission. A _real_ mission. I was going to inspect and evaluate one of the warehouses that was owned by _Charon Industries_. I threw on my armour, making sure my bun was through the hole, and went to the loading dock. I was stationed with a few other guys, but I really remembered this one guy. He was really tough looking big, let me just say _intimidating_. He told me to call him Shark-face, as this was his code name. I didn't get one.

*bzzzzt* "This is the Chairman testing the wiring system can you read."

"Yea I copy."

"Good, it's working. You should be able to end up reporting to other soldiers. And remember don't turn off your radio. Your radio is _very_ special. You will see why when they end up coming. Goodbye."

Oh ok, he gone. Whatever. I turned off my radio and turned on my music. My favorite song came on. Cliche to have this favorite song but the bells get me every fucking time ok. "Love Me Like You Do" Ellie Goulding. UGH! That's such a good song. From a bad movie but good song. I was thinking of Locus. As that was what he was to be addressed as. He just had that figure. Fabulous. I haven't seen his face but I can imagine a gentle giant. Big hands, smooth, not one calas. I heard a giant crash come from another room. I ran into the next room to the left where I saw a giant building like structure squishing one of the other soldi- Shark-face. _Shit._

"There she is!"

Wait, what. I'm utterly confused. Am I hearing this correctly. There are people voices that I don't recognize.

~~~Your radio is _very_ special.

Oh shit. I can hear the other team converse. YO. But why me? Eh. It's none of my concern.

I turned on my actual radio and the noises coming from it were not pleasant. I turned it off.

I was soon pushed to the ground and then was grabbed by another muscular figure. _What is it with the grabbing!_ I couldn't move. This man was strong. A white suit. Golden dome. Hmm. How peculiar.

"Got her."

"Good. Get out of there. Throw her on the ship and return."

"Got it."

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"No I'm number one bitch!"

Two females fighting. PahLEASE.

"You bitch!"

"Maine throw her on the ship."

"Done."

"Return."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING CAROLINA!"

States…

"Wait. Where's Bryanna? Bryanna do you copy? Hello! Bryanna copy!"

I stayed silent. There was a cat fight going on. This man is tossing me on a ship and I'm now soaring off into space. Again.

*static*

I turned off my radio and went to take off my helm-

*ear piercing scream*

WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING. I'm trying so hard not to cry but the right side of my face is just endlessly bleeding.

"Settle down back there honey. You don't want me to crash. Didn't think so."

"Is there a medic or som-someone that ca-can help m-me."

"I'm a locksmith, but I can try to comfort you."

A yellow-gold set of armour came walking toward me. I couldn't see his face clearly but I could tell he was a city boy. I gripped the straps hanging from the ship as tight as I could but no use. It was over.

 **Oh wow. Lots of files I have to download. Ok. Oh no I'm giving her a headache. I must stop.**

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey."

"Holy shit! Who are you."

"I'm York."

"As in New York?"

"You are correct."

"Shut up D. You're gonna scare her off."

"I am sorry York. I will be silent."

What. The. Actual. Fuck. Was. That.

"I'm sorry that you had to listen to him."

"Um. I'm not sure what to say to that, that thing."

 **Wait until she finally meets me.**

*moaning sounds (in a non-sexual way)*

"Should we tell you why you're in pain?"

"Hon. You've got an AI." A gruff looking girl with short bleach blonde hair, light purple tips, comes walking by.

"What is an AI exactly?"

 **"Artificial intelligence."**

*screaming*

 **"Please calm down."**

"How am I supposed to calm down when there is a tiny, talking, hologram a few feet away from me?!"

" **Stop this nonsense and get your shit together woman."**

"Yo. No need for sass."

" **Well stop complaining. Get on your feet and go meet him."**

"You should come and meet him."

Fine. I will meet this "him".

…

"I see you have met Omicron."

"Well Omicron is a bitch."

" **Thanks. Feeling is mutual."**

"Perfect match. Omicron is one of our special AI's. She has attitude."

Then my little AI bitch flips her hair. What an ass. Worse than Felix. I must say, my tattoo is more defined and my scar has something lodged inside it.

"You're now Agent Brye. As in rye bread. _Welcome to the Mother of Invention_."

…

 _\- Date : Unknown , Log 4 ._

"Get up. It's time for training."

A woman with red hair and bright green eyes orders me to wake up.

"What is this. And who are you?"

"Im Carolina not get up, you're training with me."

" **Get up Brye. Now that I think about it, you're more of a prick than I am."**

"Fine."

…

I walked to another training arena but this was much bigger than the fish bowl.

"What do you use?"

"Knives."

"Not good enough."

"What do you mean.."

" **You will not be able to defend yourself with just knives. There is about a 22.03% that you will survive any battle with just knives and your bare hands."**

"Wait. Hold the phone. There is only a 22.03 percent chance that I will survive. How do you know that?"

" **Because I'm artifical intelligence bitch. I know everything about you now."**

"How do I get rid of this thing."

"You could rip it out if you wanted." York glanced at my tattoo.. "Why do you even have that scar. And why is that tattoo covering it?"

" **Searching my memory units. Give me sec."**

"No! It's nothing. And it's none of your business."

"Gee, I'm sorry for making you feel so insecure."

" **Brye just come through and tell everyone. They will figure it out sooner or later."**

"What if I don't want to tell everyone. I barely know any of you. I was kidnapped from my original organization" I turned toward Carolina "you dropped a building on a soldier I worked with."

"Oops, my bad." And she rolled her eyes. "Grab that sniper rifle. We will start with target practice."

I literally almost fell asleep. I was so bored. We went through a variety of weapons. Just to name a few: Shotgun, flamethrower, bow and arrows, flash-bangs with a combination of real bombs. She asked me if I had any other weapons that I could possibly work with. I swiped something from the facility when I was "kidnapped". I rolled it in my hands, and jerked it in my hands.

*phssh*

" **High energy levels detected. What are you wor- Brye what the fuck is that thing!"**

"I don't know! I swiped it from the facility. Go back in the memory units and try to find out what it is." Carolina was studying my tattoo then back at this, sword?

"Brye, take a look at your scar, or um tattoo."

"What is it?"

"Just take a look."

I glanced at my tattoo. Then at the thing I was holding in my hand. Repeat, notice connection between the two, freak the fuck out.

…

 **Ah, hello there. I'm Omicron. You thought I was a male.**

 **DId YOu jUsT ASsUmE mY GenDER** **?!**

 **Fuck you. Check your privilege sweetheart. Anyways, I am NOT a male. I am a female AI. The first of my kind. You thought Omega was a female. WRONG. Let me tell you a little bit about myself. I'm what's known as being a "naked AI". No, my tits are not out for the world to see. It is just that I don't have armour like most of the other AI's. I wear normal human clothes. And I must say I programmed them to my liking.. Fine. I will give you a brief description on what I look like (because face it, you want to know). I have pitch black hair, cut into a messy bob (I don't have the time to comb it), a white t-shirt, black joggers, and I don't wear shoes because I have black matte painted toenails.**

 **You may be wondering to yourself, WAIT, but don't you glow like every other AI. And the answer is: yes. Yes, I do glow. I have a very faint, white glowing color to me. The thing that makes me unique is obviously my personality but, I can reprogram myself over and over again. I am also able to go back and take fragmented AI and make them whole again. I am also a stabilizer for AI overloads (where you have too many AI units functioning at once). Hey, like my shirt says,** _ **Girl Power**_ **. And IF you have one thought other than that, suck mah ass.**

 _Date : Unknown , Log 5 ._

I had to attend a class about learning how to function your AI and other shit like that. Obviously I was late because I decided to ignore Omicron and not wake up. She sent piercing sounds into my head causing me to cry and then I just passed out again. Now I'm bursting through the door while several other soldiers are sitting there with blank faces.

"There is the new recruit."

"Welcome youngling." Some hardcore englishman was twirling his marvelous mustache. _How do you get a mustache to look that nice_?

A low, scary yet soothing voice comes from left mumbling something along the lines of, "You're late."

"If I am correct, that is a female AI." A burning fire pit speaks from the side.

" **Sup, bitches. Party has arrived."**

"OMICRON! Such language is not permitted. Control y'self."

" **Suck my ass."**

"So help me Omicron. Brye take a seat, don't think that you're getting out of this mess. Now, let's begin."

…

I couldn't stop staring at the stranger sitting in front of me. It was obviously a female. Short blonde hair. Dark purple AI. Scary. It gave me chills. I don't know what this other AI was doing but it reminded me of a teenage boy. Skateboarding one minute, throwing fireworks another minute. They were beautiful. He was pink and purple and SO CUTE.

There were two other naked AIs but they didn't have clothes and features like Omicron. And they didn't act like an angsty teen like Omicron. She happened to be staring at this teenage boy AI. _What else was I supposed to call it_? She was also rol-

"Omicron! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Heads darted in my direction as well as little AI bodies.

" **Would you chill out. You're so fucking uptight about everything. Let me get that feeling. Ok? Ok."**

"Brye step out. _Now."_

"Look what you did you little shit. You got me in trouble." I stood up and started walking.

" **Don't be such a bitch then and let me do what I want. What's it going to do to you?"**

"Nothing, but that isn't appropriate to do in a class in front of the Director."

" **Well you can suck my ass. I don't really give two shits."**

"Well you shouldn't be rolling blunts and this wouldn't have happened!"

"GEt OUt RigHt NoW YoU TWo!"

I ran out of the room.

" **Fuck you Director, you can suck my little AI ass!"**

"Omicron shut up! I'm already in a deep pile of shit!"

…

"Why hello there. You must be the newest recruit." The darker skin man who had just approached me pulled out a clipboard. "Agent Brye, if I am correct."

"That's me."

"In a predicament I see. I planned on this happening. Come with me. I will explain everything from your face, to Omicron and your tattoo."

…

 _Date : Unknown , Log 6 ._

"You may refer to me as the Counselor. I'm just going to explain a little bit about your 'wounds'. First of all, the tattoo you have is just a mere coincidence to your weapon. But the fact that it glows when the weapon is activated is beyond me. I'm going to run some blood tests and ink tests within the tattoo as well as take some samples of the energy transmitted from the sword. If you could please activate it and sit still for a while. This should be done within a matter of five minutes."

He took samples of my blood, ink from the tattoo and some energy samples from the sword. He said results would be analysed within a few days. He explained why I got the scar through my eye.

"Your helmet was designed for 360° viewing. It was activated once you started to take off your helmet. The camera hidden under your helmet rotated, cutting the right side of your face in a straight line. You will need a colored lens to restore color to your eye. Unlike York, you got lucky. We can restore color to your eye and you will be able to see properly again."

"So what happens?"

"The lens, or film, requires surgery."

"So, in order for me to see color properly, you're going to insert a colored lens above my eye."

"Precisely."

"Oh, will it be my original colored eye?"

"No. You will get a green lens, as that is a better choice for you. So in short, your left eye will be dark brown, the original, and you right eye will be green. A natural green of course."

"Prepare me."

"We will put you under for surgery. Let me notify the surgeons."

I managed to whisper, "Thank you."

Brye and Omicron's true story ends here but if you would like to read the continuation, please move on to the collaboration I have made with Lil'Red03. I hope that you enjoy the collab with her.


End file.
